


All I Want Is You

by GabrieleSnape



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Adultery, F/M, McCroryman, RicCrory, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleSnape/pseuds/GabrieleSnape
Summary: Helen McCrory decide não pensar mais em Alan Rickman e seguir em frente... será que dará certo?Mais uma Oneshot McCroryman para os fãs do casal
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Helen McCrory
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	All I Want Is You

Retornando de viagem, ela entrou em casa retirando as botas com certa raiva e urgência, se jogando sobre o sofá de couro antigo. Seus pés doíam, fosse pelo frio ou fosse pela caminhada que decidirá dar para colocar os seus pensamentos no lugar. Seu coração estava em frangalhos... destruído pela cena que vira naquela premiação. Ninguém lhe contou, bastou segundos para vê-lo abraçado à outra, traindo todo o seu amor e destroçando o seu coração. Tudo o que desejava, naquele momento, era massagear a ponta de seus dedos e esquecer... nunca mais retornaria ao centro boêmio de Londres para encontrá-lo. Era a sua decisão e deixaria de se chamar Helen Elizabeth McCrory se declinasse. Alan Rickman não lembrara de suas juras de paixão e comprometimento, a esqueceu na primeira oportunidade. E se o amor era, realmente, a morte da razão e do dever, o abandonaria para reassumir os rumos da sua vida. 

Minutos, ou talvez horas, se passaram com os seus pensamentos se digladiando dentro de sua mente. Envolta nas suas próprias conjecturações, não percebeu quem adentrava à residência com passos lentos. Sequer se dera conta de que fora seguida até a sua casa ou que a porta ficara entreaberta. Sem qualquer aviso, Alan a agarrou, quase fazendo com que ambos caíssem no chão. Impedindo que se afastasse ou argumentasse qualquer coisa, a beijava ardorosamente. A queria mais do que tudo e a maneira com a qual ela o olhara, quando se viram, foi o suficiente para deixa-lo abalado. Não suportaria que o deixasse. Helen era sua, desde a primeira vez em que se viram, quando a teve entre seus braços e se entregou completamente.

Seu corpo a prensava contra o estofamento, pesando a cada movimento, a levando a instintivamente entrelaçar as pernas à sua cintura. Ambos desfrutavam uma profunda paixão compartilhada nas poucas chances que encontravam, sem se importarem com o fato de que alguém podia os achar ali... tão próximos e unidos como se fossem um só ser. Perdidos de desejo e embriagados pelo hálito quente, só se separaram quando a respiração se fez fundamental para a continuidade de suas existências... com isso, Helen o empurrou para que se alonginquasse. Seus olhos castanhos escureceram pelo ressentimento, penetrando e perscrutando os esverdeados como se vasculhassem qualquer sombra de dúvidas. Atitude que o deixou sem reação.

\- O que faz aqui, Alan? Eu o proibi de vir... meu marido pode chegar e eu não quero que esbarre com você - afirmou incomodada e exigente, se levantando do móvel para abrir a porta e expulsa-lo o quanto antes.

\- Posso saber o que eu fiz exatamente, Helen? - falou com a voz arrastada e rouca, indo vagarosamente em sua direção. A sua presença, habilmente, a deixava arrepiada. Chegando mais perto, prestes a reivindica-la como sua.

\- Você sabe... - desabafou com um tom revelador, sentindo as mãos dele em sua cintura, a prendendo contra a parede.

\- O que eu tenho conhecimento é o quanto eu a desejo - retrucou próximo ao ouvido tendo como resposta um suspiro furtivo e impensado.

\- Será mesmo? Não foi o que me pareceu... eu vi a forma que olhou para ela. O pior, como a abraçou - proferiu, acusadoramente, o encarando. Seus olhos desvelavam, claramente, o ciúmes despertado por uma simples cena.

\- Esse é o problema... Helen, ela é minha amiga há anos. Se eu quisesse ter um relacionamento com a Emma, isso já teria ocorrido muito antes de nós nos conhecermos. Não perca o seu tempo com isso - respondeu a segurando pelo queixo, afrontando seus olhares inquisitivos e duvidosos. Não oportunizaria a existência de uma mera possibilidade para que lhe retorquisse ou tentasse fugir novamente.

\- Além do mais, eu não me importo com o seu marido... nem você o faz - riu abertamente a abraçando forte. Sentindo o corpo relaxar entre seus braços, enquanto seguia beijando cada milímetro do rosto feminino que tanto adorava.

Intensificando os beijos e os carinhos, com as mãos vagando pela pele que começava a ser despida, logo, os corpos quase se fundiam, com as respirações colidindo quentes e aceleradas. Seus toques definiam toda a urgência compartida pelos dois, guiados pela luxúria... incendiando o ambiente com o fogo que emanava de seus corpos. Gemidos baixos, promessas sussurradas que jamais seriam cumpridas... chamas lhes rasgavam as entranhas e fervilhavam a região íntima. A febre vulcânica e indecente, os impulsionava a arrancas as roupas impensadamente. Ao mesmo tempo em que, os olhos reviravam pelo prazer proporcionado. Alan a agarrava pelas panturrilhas, com os pés de Helen roçando em seu peito. Suas mãos a provocavam a apertando e buscando aumentar o contato. Puxando pelas coxas, colocou os calcanhares dela em cima dos ombros, depositando beijos por toda a região até chegar à intimidade. Sorrindo, com um ar devasso, constatou a excitação crescente e o quão entregue já estava. Queria, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, carregá-la ao limite... passando as mãos por trás, apertou as nádegas. Seus cabelos grisalhos eram suavemente puxados, na busca de alívio pela tensão e a angústia do clímax negado. Tantas probabilidades desenhadas em sua imaginação, que eram impossíveis de serem ditas. 

Polegares se moviam circularmente, esfregando a região do períneo e o clítoris, durante uma tortuosa masturbação antes de fodê-la como cogitava fazer. Minutos passaram, lentos e pungentes... Helen suspirava em falsete, procurando atritar o seu sexo contra a mão que lhe afagava ou no pênis que friccionava a entrada de sua vagina. Choramingava tanto e cada vez mais alto, a cada estocada recebida com os dedos, se deixando carregar pelas sensações e o formigamento de seus pés. Seu ventre pulsava, anunciando a chegada de um orgasmo violento, a medida em que ele aumentava a velocidade do ir e vir. Seus lábios formaram um perfeito O, antes de sua voz eclodir em gemidos altos que clamavam ansiosamente o nome dele. Por mais tempo que ficassem juntos, jamais se acostumaria com algo tão forte e ardente. Dias e noites tórridas, de um sexo vívido e caloroso, que passavam juntos. Cheiravam a libertinagem e sexo, como dois devassos.

Empurrando-o para fora do sofá, deu um meio sorriso, ao flanquear as suas coxas, colocando uma perna de cada lado. Não desviando os olhos, presos aos dele, baixou a cueca, tirando o membro para fora. Vitoriosa segurou com um pouco de força, roçando a cabeça na sua entrada, o atiçando. Subia e descia, dando leves apertões no falo, o fazendo rosnar baixo em aprovação ao que fazia. Helen inclinou o corpo para frente, lambendo e dando leves mordidas no pescoço de Alan. Arfando lhe acariciava os seios em retribuição... uma das mãos dela foi subindo, sincronicamente, a outra, o colocou dentro de si.

\- Gosta do que sente, amor? - perguntou impulsionando o quadril um pouco para frente, o agarrando pelos ombros para manter o controle.

\- Sim... muito - a voz saiu quase como um sussurro. Cada palavra tornava tudo mais quente, sensual e com uma atmosfera proibitiva. Abrasados, o agitar dos corpos os entusiasmava ainda mais a prosseguir. 

\- Você me ama? Adora o que vê? - inquiriu, o segurando pelo queixo, dando um leve tapa no seu rosto. Permanecia se movendo sobre ele com um ritmo lento e afrodisíaco. O ato vagaroso e torturante, o deixava atordoado e fazia com que internamente exigisse uma libertação imediata.

\- É claro que eu amo você e a considero linda - falou arrastadamente, soltando a respiração pesada, lutando para abrir os olhos. Analisando do rosto aos seios, a examinou por inteiro com cuidado e demoradamente.

\- Compreendo... porém, não estou convencida de que se sente atraído por mim. Você me deseja mais do que tudo? - interrogou com um ar questionador, parando sobre ele e o levando a soltar um lamento de desaprovação.

\- Você é perfeita... mulher impossível. Eu anseio o tempo inteiro por você - respondeu com sinceridade, recebendo em troca o aumento da velocidade na conjunção dos corpos. 

Helen passou a se apoiar nos joelhos, para não se desequilibrar, enquanto se deixava bater contra Alan. Atritando com furor, potencializou os toques e o presenteou com uma visão encantadoramente erótica. Com os seios balançando no ritmo imposto pelo sexo quente que faziam, o deixava mais ansioso em fazê-la gozar. Estimulado e provocado por cada gesto ou sensação, dobrou um pouco as pernas. Intensificando, assim, o contato que a obrigou a reclinar o corpo para frente e, novamente, apoiar as mãos em seu peito se deixando levar. A penetração se tornou mais profunda, fazendo com que ela soltasse um gemido alto de aprovação.

\- Adoro foder com você antes que o cisne morra - riu divertida e dominante, completamente satisfeita com ele a puxando para si. Embora se negasse a admitir, era perdidamente apaixonada por aquele homem. O cobiçava e o queria apenas para si... se pudesse, fugiria para algum lugar distante para viver um amor tão insano e verdadeiro.

Naquele momento, nada mais importava... Alan a incitava a se apoiar nas próprias mãos, em cima do tapete felpudo, para que pudesse chupar os seus mamilos duros e entumecidos pelo arrebatamento e o ar quente. Pela segunda vez, o jeito que ele a tocava a deixava tão perto... sem aviso, as posições foram invertidas. Os gritos de deleite eram altos e mostravam o quanto não se interessava com o que os vizinhos pudessem dizer depois. A única coisa que lhe afetava era o quanto suas paredes íntimas pulsavam, vibrando prestes a apertar o pênis dele dentro de si. Uma das mãos de Alan, se mantinha nas suas nádegas, com um dos dedos a penetrando. A possuía por inteiro e, em segundos, os dois gemiam juntos se derramando um no outro. Com o balançar intenso, seus fluídos se misturavam como se fossem feitos de uma única essência pronta para ser concebida. Com mais algumas estocadas, ela o viu desabar satisfeito.

Um tempo indeterminado transcorreu com eles deitados um ao lado do outro em silêncio, lutando para controlar a respiração. Ao mesmo tempo, se viam totalmente despidos dos seus medos ou angústias. O suficiente para recomeçarem a trocar novos carinhos íntimos e profundos. Helen descera os lábios para beijar o peito, com movimentos circulares da língua por toda a extensão. Chegando próximo à região do umbigo, Alan a impediu... sua intenção era a de se perder novamente dentro dela. A segurou pelos braços, fazendo com que voltasse a posição em que ficava debaixo de seu corpo, submissa aos seus impulsos. Sem explicação, a penetrou de uma só vez, estocando lentamente para enlouquecê-la. Os arranhões, traduzidos pelas unhas vermelhas, se espalhavam por seus ombros e costas. Doía como ela cravava suas pequenas garras em sua pele, lhe proporcionando um divertimento inexplicável. Gostava desse tipo de prazer mórbido que aquela mulher lhe propiciava em cada encontro. Ao seu lado tudo era mais excitante e único. 

A invadia com mais força, investindo com veemência, ao se beijarem ferozmente. Eram dois selvagens, celtas perdidos, se agarrando pelo chão... transando como se não houvesse amanhã. As mãos de Helen desceram pelas costas, suas pernas o aprisionavam quase por completo, seus pés o empurravam para ir mais rápido. Alan se pôs de joelhos, segurando as suas pernas com os antebraços, se afundando mais, com a energia impressa a cada estocada. A mente dela vagava por algum espaço indefinido, onde só existisse prazer... suas reações se restringiam somente a gemer e a mordê-lo com força, enquanto os testículos se chocavam contra os grandes lábios. Segurando o rosto dela, de modo possessivo, a fazia olhar para ele... penetrando a sua boca com o dedo. Seus olhos estavam nublados, parecendo desfocados e sem compreender o que ocorria, embora estivesse totalmente ciente da devassidão e os novos espasmos de gozo que se espalhavam por todo o seu corpo. Era estranho agir por instintos e suas reações anunciarem tão espontaneamente o ápice que se aproximava. Fosse pela maneira com que se movia ou as frases incoerentes que soltava... estava pronta para se desapossar da própria razão. Amplificando a ferocidade do ato, certo de que ejacularia novamente, se conteve o quanto pôde. A faria gritar, mais uma vez, por e para ele antes de se derramar. 

\- Alan... eu quero ser completamente sua - disse exigente e tomada de desejo, vendo que ele retirava o membro, ainda duro, para jorrar nas suas coxas. 

\- Sério? Você tem certeza disso? - perguntou prestes a deixar que toda a ânsia que sentia transbordasse ali mesmo, sem qualquer explicação ao ouvir aquele pedido.

\- Muita... - suspirou, enquanto ele a colocava de joelhos e a virava de costas. Os dedos voltaram a vagar dentro dela, se preparando para atender aquele pedido totalmente inusitado. 

Poucos minutos foram necessários para que a dor se misturasse ao prazer, com o rosto de Helen se enterrando em meio às almofadas... gemidos altos voltaram a ecoar pela sala, com Alan estocando com firmeza e precisão. O líquido quente e denso foi liberado, o torpor a dominou fazendo com que tombasse a cabeça junto ao último suspiro de prazer daquela tarde. Eram, novamente, um só e estavam certos de que nada os separaria...


End file.
